Forget Me Not
by GumWin
Summary: Gumball thinks that everyone has forgot him for Anais, but Darwin soon lets him know they haven't. Gumball takes comfort in this, but maybe too much. After a little while, Anais gets suspicious. Will she let this new found revelation get in the way of her love toward her brothers, or will she be okay with it?
1. I couldn't forget you

A/N: I got this idea while watching the episode where Gummball fights his sister for his dad, Richard. BTW this is my second fanfiction ever! But its my first to post... This is, I repeat, this IS GmWin. Don't like don't read! Ok so I won't be able to post often, because my uncle doesn't let me use his laptop often for then because he thinks it'll run out of memory by two stories... He acts like its his baby! And I don't know how to post them with my iPad. Sorry!

Pairing: Gumball x Darwin  
Rating: T  
Genre: hurt/comfort, romance  
Summary: When Gumball feels everyone left him for Anais, Darwin makes sure to let him know he still cares, and Gumball takes comfort in that fact... But maybe a little to much?

Gumball was in his room, tears silently streaming own his face. "I can't believe it!" He shouted into his pillow, "they all forgot me!" He sobbed roughly.

"No I didn't."

Gumball jumped at the voice, hitting his head on the top of the bunk bed. "Ow..." He muttered rubbing his ears. Darwin tried not to laugh as he sat beside him. "Why would you think that?" The younger fish asked sounding hurt. Gumball sniffed, "you guys were completely ignoring me! Every time I would ask to do something with you guys you would push me away!" Another sob racked his body.

"Gumball..." Darwin asked solemnly, "do you really think I could forget you? You're my best friend! Without you I would be... Well... A fish?"

Gumball laughed at his attempt to make him feel better. It worked, but it was still a little pathetic...

"What I'm TRYING to say is I need you Gumball... We all do." At this Gumball snuggled into Darwin, "I need you too dork." A large blush covered Darwin's face. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the blue cats head. "I love you."

Darwin's eyes widened as he look down at his friend/adoptive "brother". By law he was still his pet goldfish, but they had always been perceived as brothers. Gumball looked up at him. He wasn't crying anymore, but his fur were he had been was wet and stuck together.

"I..." Gumball stuttered looking for words, "I alwa-" he was cut off by a pair of lips on his. He wrapped his arms around Darwin trying to pull him closer if possible. Darwin licked Gumballs bottom lip, asking for entrance. His silent plea was granted and their tongues battled for dominance. Darwin won, and Gumall let him.

Darwin was first to pull away. Both were panting as they tried to catch their lost breath. "I love you too Gummypuss." Darwin couldn't help but laugh at their moms nickname for Gumball. "Not funny." Gumball murmured angrily. His ears flat against his head, and his tail swishing back and forth. "Sorry."

Both laid together and sleep quickly overtook them.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Anais walked into the room yawning. Looking across the room she saw Gumball curled into Darwin, both asleep. She rose single eyebrow. Walking over to the bed she sighed and pulled the blanket over them, then climbed into the top bunk.

A/N: this isn't going to be a one shot! Though it can stand on its own! I don't know if... I have so much fun with these! Stop complaining! I know they're short as heck! This isn't a oneshot, there'll be more for you! So please don't yell at me! God... R&R peeps! Also... Is it ok if I hate my family...?


	2. Something's Wrong

**A/N I feel stupid because I wrote this on paper while at school. Mostly during algebra :D. Yay ^w^!**

Gumball opened his eyes slowly. All he could see was Orange. 'Orange?' He thought? Gumball pulled his head back sharply. "Darwin..." He whispered. Letting out a sigh of relief he snuggled back into the warmth.

"Gumball?" Gumball jumped with a startled yelp. Anais giggled from the top bunk. She was laying half on, half off the bed, her top half hanging off so she could see the cat and fish. Darwin woke up during Gumballs scream and stretched.

"Morning!" He chipped happily. "Ugg..." Gumball murmured before cuddling closer to Darwin. A large blush covered Darwin's face as Gumball rest his head against Darwin again. "What's up with him?" Anais asked. Darwin in return just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm gonna get some breakfast," Anais said jumping from the top bunk, "you guys coming?"

Darwin looked down at the sleeping form of Gumball. He shook his head, "nah." Anais rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything to them. She walked down the stairs, a serious expression on her face. "They're up to something..."

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Gumball walked down the stairs with a yawn, he had slept at least another two hours. Darwin was following closely behind him. "So you two are finally up?" Nichole asked jokingly.

Darwin nodded as they pored themselves cereal. Gumball threw himself in his chair with a bang. "It's to early!" Gumball moaned. "Gumball," Darwin said, looking at Gumball like he was crazy, "it's at least one in the afternoon. I think it's late enough..." It was quite as they ate breakfast. When they were done, they sat on the couch to watch TV. Gumball curled himself up next to Darwin. Anais looked at them from across the room. Something wasn't right, and she planned on figuring it out.

**A/N: Not much plot here... But I'll try to pick things up... I didn't get any reviews... That makes me sad :'(**


	3. Caught In The Act

**A/N: Ugg...! I have an infection in my stomach, and I'm not allowed to drink anything but cranberry juice... AND IT'S SOHOHOHO NASTYYYY! :'( I got a new keyboard that connects to my iPad so I should post more! :D The only good thing... Well I write my stories on paper more often then not, and I lost over a page and a half of work! I don't remember it... So I got my mom to buy me a story folder. It looks like a diary. My sister got sent to the insane asylum... I know no one probibly cares... but I wont be updating lately because of it. For every one step forward I go two steps back... Sorry for ranting. It's Friday so I get to say T.G.I.F! ON WITH THE STORY :D**

**I Don't Own The Amazing World Of Gumball Or Any Of The Characters**

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais stood at the bus-stop waiting for the school bus. Gumball and Darwin couldn't help but sneak glances at each other, and with each glance came giggles, with a confused Anais between them. "So..." Darwin attempted to break the silence, "Hows everyo-"

He was cut off by Anais's voice, "Whats going on between you?" The simple question, those 5 words, they made shivers go up the boys's spines.

"Nothing!" both said looked at each other again, before looking away with dark blushes. Anais looked from one to the other, "I know somethings wrong... Just tell me! Please!" The look on her face was serious, but her face was pleading. "Nothings going on Anais." Gumball said sternly.

Anais stomped her foot in aggravation. (A/N: You mad bro?) "Don't lie to me!" she screamed. Anais was practically begging for answers. "Darwin?" The fish made the 'zip my lips' motion with his flipper. "Look, Anais, theres nothing to tell!" Darwin was starting to get scared.

Not many things scared Darwin. Lions, Dying, living in a world without Gumball. All these things scared him, but being hated and rejected scared him the most. Now that he had Gumball in his grasp, he couldn't let him go. He was to important to let him go. He was the diamond in the rhinestone world. Only two things could split them. A fight (after all, all couples have their fights), and their family.

"Agh! Please?! Just tell me!"

"No." Gumball answered again.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

It was Darwin who spoke up this time. "Because you'd hate us." He was close to crying. He hated keeping this a secret. But the thought of loosing his adoptive family and his boyfriend hurt more. Gumball only nodded in agreement with Darwins comment.

"WHAT?" Anais couldn't beileve what she was heard. She could also see tears in Darwin's eyes. "You guys... I would never hate you guys. You're my brothers. I love you!"

"Aww." Darwin said as he and Gumball hugged her. "We love you too. But still no..."

Anais slumped in defeat. The bus pulled up. "Thank goodness..." Darwin whispered to no one as he walked up the steps. "Don't think I'm done with you two!" Anais called from behind them. Both boys sighed loudly as they sat beside each other.

**Later**

Gumball and Darwin were the last two left in the hallway. Ramie had shoved Darwin aside to get to class. The bell had rung as Darwin sat on the floor, picking up his fallen papers. Gumball bent over to help Darwin, their faces only inches apart. Their eyes half lidded as they stared at each other. Darwin leaned up, and Gumball down, until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Darwin pushed Gumball backwards slowly till he was laying completely on the ground. Darwin shifted, holding Gumballs paw while straddling him. Gumball wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. The blue cat licked Darwin's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Darwin granted his plea, and they got set in a battle of dominance. They heard footsteps behind them and turned in time to see Tobias running down the hall. Darwin pulled away before looking down at Gumball in fear, "We're so screwed..."

**A/N: CLIF HANGA! It's not that late but I have a busy day tomorrow! I have to go to my cousins birthday. Then I'm going to go shopping with my dad (even though I went shopping today with my mom) then I'm going swimming. It's 11:19 when I finished the chapter! Theres probably only going to be one or two more chapters... :P I'm going to work on it while I'm at the hotel with my dad because he lives in Missouri and I live in Arkansas. Sometimes he goes to Fayetteville, when he does I always go to the hotel and spend the night with him. So yay :3 Apparently I have to charge my new keyboard...**


	4. I'm Not A Criminal

**A/N: Writing this in a car -_- oh well... In the last scene they were caught kissing, so they're trying to get to class on time... I guess... Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes me happy! I want to give a shout out to all you awesome people! I.D.O.T.A.W.o.G.O.A.o.T.C (I Don't Own The Amazing World of Gumball Or Any of The Characters)**

Gumball and Darwin ran through the hallways. Their breaths coming in short gasps. By the time they got to the classroom Tobias was already there. "I'm telling you guys! I saw them! They were totally all over each other! It was disgusting!"

Darwin felt close to tears. He knew people would hate him for going out with Gumball! Even though the prospect of this meant he might loose everything, he would never deny loving Gumball. He couldn't. He loved his 'brother' with all his heart, and even if people hated him for it, that simple fact would never change. Ever.

Carrie was the first person to notice Gumball and Darwin standing in the doorway of the classroom. She looked at everyone else before saying anything, "well they're right here, we could just ask them." The whole class turned around and looked at the cat and fish.

Tobias looked at them in disgust before narrowing his eyes into a glare, "I saw you guys! You're going out aren't you?!" The way Tobias asked, it sounded more accusative than a question. "Well?" he asked when he didn't get an answer.

Gumball looked at Darwin pleadingly, who just looked at the floor before answering in what could be called a whisper, "maybe..." The whole room gasped, while Gumball just smacked his forehead. A large blush covered both they're faces. Penny looked at Gumball in pure shock, "But... I thought... I thought you loved me..." She couldn't help but let tears run down her cheeks.

Tobias pulled her closer before shooting a death glare at the boys, "No he doesn't. They're just nasty fags." Darwin's eyes widened at the comment. Gumball noticed Darwin's expression and started getting mad. Tobias had no right to hurt Darwin. He grabbed Darwin's flipper and started walking away. Tobias sneered at this, "aww. Are the gay babies gonna run home to their mommies?"

With that comment Gumball let go of Darwin's flipper and turned around. A low growl vibrated through the room. "No I just don't wanna be stuck hanging out with a bitch like you." With that the he turned and walked out of the room, Darwin following close behind. Penny looked at Tobias, a sad expression on her face, "I thought yo were better than that Tobias. I guess I was wrong..." The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Only two were left, Darwin and Gumballs'.

**A/N: Okay so, things are getting complicated! Time for Anais to tell teh momma and dadda! It's gonna be goods! (not really because I'm writing it) R&R my kittens!**


	5. It Hurts But Yet I Can't Let go

**A/N: Think I'm getting a head cold or strep throat... -_- Okay so we left off were Gumball and Darwin left school because everyone was all like "Eww gays!" BTW I have nothing against gays! ^w^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially you ****_SilverShadowJynx_****! I love all of your work and it was great to have your advice! I just have trouble writing longer chapters for some reason...**

Anais couldn't believe what she had heard! Gumball and Darwin? They were lying! They were right? She stepped onto the bus wanting to question the two some more. When she stepped into the yellow machine, she looked around, but found she couldn't find the cat or fish.

She got more and more confused by the second. She walked up to the person closest to her, which was Tobias. "Hey, do you know where Gumball and Darwin are?" She asked tapping his arm. Tobias just looked at her like she was stupid, "The fags ran away like babies." Anais's eyes widened considerably. "What did you just call them?!" She could feel anger rising through her body. Tobias just looked down at her, "Fags. It's what they are!"

She just looked at him with rage and confusion. He took notice in this, "What you don't know? They're going out with each other. Can you believe it? A cat and a fish! I never expected it." Tobias just shrugged his shoulders and turned around.

Anais felt lost, confused, but most of all hurt. They were her brothers, they were supposed to tell her anything and everything. If they didn't trust her enough to tell her this then what else were they keeping secret? She didn't even realize she was at her stop until Rocky called her name. "Hmm? Oh sorry!"

Rocky just smiled at her, "Don't worry about it." She stepped off the bus and waved as the bus drove away. Turning around she walked towards her house. When she walked inside she could hear muffled sobs. "B...But Gumball. They probably h...hate us!" She could recognize Darwins voice coming from upstairs. As she walked up, she could hear Gumball hushing Darwin as the young fish cried. "Shh, Darwin it's gonna be okay. As long as we have each other everything's going to be okay."

Anais walked through the door. The sene she saw was heart breaking. Darwin was sitting in Gumballs lap, sobs racking his whole body. While Gumball had his arms wrapped protectively around him and was rubbing his back soothingly. Gumball noticed Anais walking up to them, "hey."

She looked at Darwin and hugged him from behind, "it's okay." Another sob racked Darwin's body, "N...no it's not! They... they all hate us n...now!" Anais saddened at his words, "Not everyone... I still love you guys." Gumball felt tears fill his eyes, "But everyone else does. Anais you should have been there. Everyone was teaming against us. They..." Gumball paused, "you should have been there..." Tears finally wound their way down his face and he held Darwin closer to his shaking body. "you should have been there..." At the site of the two Anais could have sworn she felt her heart break. All she could do was sit there and watch as they broke down.

_Later_

After a while they had calmed down and went downstair when their mom had called for dinner. Gumballs fur was stuck together and matted where the tears had cascaded down his face. Nichole almost immediately saw this and ran to her son, "Gumball?! Honey?! What happened?" Gumball just looked up at her before sitting in his seat and looking down at his plate, "Nothing mom."

Nichole frowned at this, but didn't say anything. "Darwin you okay?" Darwin said nothing but nodded. Anais looked between the two. Nichole walked up to Anais and whispered to her, "do you know whats going on?" Anais nodded and looked up at her, "I'll tell you later." She said to both Nichole and Richard, who was sitting quietly, unlike his natural character, and looking uncomfortable with the solemn mood in the room.

After Gumball and Darwin were done eating they asked to be excused, which was granted. After they had walked all the way up the stairs, Nichole sat down beside Anais. "So. What exactly 's going on here?" She asked the young prodigy.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Sorry! I KNOW! I should make longer chapters! But it was either this and an update now or an update waaaaay longer. By doing shorter chapters I can get posts out longer. (I also just have trouble writing longer chapters)**


	6. As Long As I Have You

**A/N: Yay! My sister came home from the Mental Institution because shes off suicide watch! (not really sure if I'm happy about her being back) BUT YAY! I also got over my head cold with the help of Tylenol! I thank thee Tylenol! Everything is awesome right now! I though I would bring my joy into finishing my first, second... I don't know... Fanfiction. Second? I think... But first with more than one chapter. Thinking of doing a Sonadow next! What do you guys think?**

Gumball woke as sunlight streamed through the window, making the pore cat temporarily blind. He fell off the bed in a heap. Unknowingly, he brung Darwin with him. He would have jumped if he could when he heard Darwins' slightly grumpy voice under the covers with him, "Should I even ask why?" Darwins muffled voice could be heard. After they had gotten untangled, Gumball gave Darwin a nervous smile. Darwin returned the smile before pulling him out of the room and down the stairs. Gumball quickly pulled him back, "hold on dude. I'm still in my Pajamas." Darwin waited outside the door for the, in Darwins opinion, slow boy.

After a few minutes, Gumballs head poked out the door with a yawn, "mkay dude. Lets go." Gumball was in his normal outfit, his tan sweater and blue jeans. Darwin held his hand until they got to the kitchen, which didn't take very long. As they pored cereal into their bowls, Nichole and Richard walked in. They sounded like they were arguing, but as soon as they saw the two boys sitting in the kitchen they stopped. Richard gave them both a smile. Nichole on the other hand walked right back out of the room. Richard sat beside them and whispered, as not to alert Nichole, "I'm happy for you two."

Gumball was the first to speak up, "About what? As far as I know, we haven't done, or received anything special. What about you Darwin?" The orange fish just shook his head no. Richards' smile widened even more, "about you two being a couple!" he shouted happily. Darwin and Gumball both dropped their spoons. Darwin looked at him in relief, at least he didn't hate them! "Wait a minute!" Darwin narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "how did you know that? We didn't tell you!"

Richard answered the question in a single word, "Anais." A collective gasp could be heard from the two boys. "I knew we couldn't trust her!" Gumball shouted angrily. Nichole walked back into the room carrying a rolled up piece of paper. When they looked closer, they saw it was simply the newspaper. Nichole sat beside Darwin. A cup of coffee was in one hand, steam rising from the top. She took a sip before speaking, "I can't say that I really approve of this-" She was quickly cut off by Gumball.

"Well mom." Gumball paused for a moment before continuing, "Even if you don't. That won't stop me from loving Darwin. You guys can't keep us apart. I know that it sounds really wrong, but me and Darwin technically aren't blood related, nor are we related by law. So theres nothing you can do or say that will make me leave him." Darwin looked over at him, tears forming in his eyes. "That has to be the nicest, and prettiest thing you have ever said Gumball." With that Darwin pulled Gumball out of his chair and into a hug.

"Thanks." Darwin whispered into his ear. An awkward cough was heard behind them and they quickly pulled away from each other. "Gumball, honey." Nichole began,"Don't interrupt me next time okay? I was GOING to say that I don't really approve of it. But what ever makes you happy, makes me happy." Gumball could help but look at her in shock. Out of everybody, he had though the one person that could stop them would be his mother. After all, one doesn't just 'mess' with Nichole Watterson! That would be like a death wish!

They couldn't stop themselves from hugging their mom. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Darwin repeated over and over. "Come on you little trouble makers. You'd better get going. The bus should be here any minute." Nichole said as she pulled them off of her. At the mention of school Gumballs' face darkened, while Darwin looked as though he was about to cry. Nichole took notice in this, "Whats the matter?" She asked the two. "Lets just say the school doesn't 'agree' with our preferences." at the word agree Gumball made air quotations with his fingers.

Nichole looked at them, then it clicked. They were dating, they were both guys. 'Oh my' she said in her head. A single glance is all it took to tell they were dreading the school day ahead. "If anyone picks on you. Tell me. I'll handle them." They seemed to brighten up at that. Richard jumped up with renewed excitement, "Are we going to have cat fishies?" Gumball and Darwin couldn't help but blush at their dads words. "Richard!" Nichole looked at him with shock, "don't talk like that in front of the kids. Besides, that wouldn't work. They're both boys." Gumball and Darwin crept from the room as quietly as they could. Nichole, of corse, noticed this. She couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh. "What am I going to do with them?" she asked herself.

When Darwin stepped on the bus, people almost immediately covered any spots beside them. As he walked to the last seat available, he felt Gumball grab his hand protectively. "I won't let them do anything to you," he promised. Anais walked behind the two, and whenever someone would glare or say something nasty, she would quickly give them the deadliest stare she could all sat together, and honestly, Gumball and Darwin didn't care about the looks they got, or the whispers that weren't very quite at all. All that mattered to them was that they had each other. And as long as they had that, they felt as though they didn't need anything else.

When lunch came around, the boys wouldn't leave the others side. Penny walked up to them looking ashamed. "Listen guys, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for acting the way I did yesterday," she said in her usual calm voice, "even if you're gay, you're still you. That doesn't change. I guess I was just shocked. Thats all." People started to quickly notice the apology. Penny was probably, what, the most popular girl at school? Gumball just smiled at her, "we forgive you," he looked over at his boyfriend, "right Darwin?" Darwin could help but smile at her too, "of corse!" he exclaimed happily. "Why couldn't we? I guess it does take s little time to get used to it. Even for me it was!" Gumball looked at him in a fake hurt attitude, "hey!" he said sarcastically. Darwin nudged his shoulder, "you know I didn't mean it like that... Gummypuss." Darwin snickered at the nick name yet again, and Penny burt out laughing.

She smiled and sat on the bench with them. By the time the bell rang, they were laughing and having a genuinely good time. Everybody walked inside. Darwin noticed that not as many people were staring at him and Gumball holding hands in the corridor. 'Maybe things would turn alright after all.' He smiled at the though. 'No everything is going to be okay. After all, I will always have my Gumball to protect me.'

**A/N: I feel bad to end it... I feel as though it is my baby. I've never felt like that to a fanfiction... R&R my kittens! ;3 (Even though I have no right to call readers that because this story is so fast pace and bad) lol Peace, Love, Hope, and Cherries!**


End file.
